1. Field
The following description relates to a method for providing service chaining in a software-defined network (SDN)-based network, and to a method for providing service chaining which provides an optimal network path to each service, provides appropriate network functions according to traffic state, provides easy management, dynamically implements service chaining, as well as implements automatic operation of the service chaining
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing network, a network path is set to static for service hosting, so the network has to be manually reconfigured according to changes in network state. The relevant processes are very complex. In particular, for service chaining in which specialized network for each service is built and managed, the reconfiguration process is much more complex than in a general network. Therefore, in service chaining, it is close to impossible to provide an optimal network to each service.